


It May Be Time To Go

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei moves on, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It May Be Time To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Has it ever been long since I wrote something for this fandom. Anyway, to celebrate the UBW anime coming out, here's some Issei fic again.

By his second year of high school, Issei Ryudo was well aware that he was a homosexual.

It wasn’t difficult to figure out. There had been an attractive older monk who Issei’d had confusing yearnings for, and then there was Shirou Emiya, who had cemented that Issei was attracted to men.

By his second year of high school, Issei was well aware that Shirou was heterosexual.

There’d been only one incident where Issei had wavered from this belief, and that was when Shirou had demanded for him to strip in school. Anyone would wonder about that, give him a break! He hadn’t expected for Shirou to be so oblivious to any sexual connotations to taking off another man’s clothes that he wouldn’t see a thing wrong with it.

His ill-advised (in Issei’s opinion) relationship with Rin Tohsaka just gave more evidence to what Issei already knew to be true.

So he moved on.

* * *

Shirou had never questioned that he was a heterosexual. It had simply never come up in his life.

Shirou only figured out that the same was not true for Issei in their third year of high school.

He didn’t keep up with the members of the student council, but Issei clearly knew them well, because when a first-year entered the student council room during lunch, Issei greeted him warmly. “Mori, come in. Was there something you needed?”

“Senpai…” The student fidgeted, standing just inside the room. “Can I talk to you privately?”

Issei looked to Shirou. “If it’s fine with you, could you…?”

“I don’t mind.” Shirou started packing up his lunch. “See you later, Issei.”

Brushing past Mori, he thought he saw the first-year shoot him a glare, but might have just been imagining it.

After school, he returned to the student council room to help fix the eternally-breaking heaters and equipment. Issei was there, as expected, and Shirou wasted no time asking what was on his mind: “So what’d that guy want?”

Issei’s gaze dropped to the floor. “He asked me on a date.”

“...Oh.” It hadn’t occurred to him that could possibly be it, though if it had been a girl asking, it might have been his first or second assumption. Issei wasn’t bad-looking and held a lot of clout in the school. “How’d you-”

“I said yes.” When Shirou didn’t answer, staring in surprise, Issei locked eyes with him. “Is that a problem for you?”

“It’s not a problem,” Shirou replied, quickly busying himself with repair work again. “I just didn’t know you were… like that?”

Issei let out a sigh. Sounding almost fond, he answered, “You may be the last person in the school not to know I’m ‘like that’, Emiya.”

Was it really that obvious? Shirou didn’t get how everyone else could know, since as far as he knew Issei had been single the entire time he’d been in high school.

“I’m happy for you,” said Shirou. "I don’t know this guy well, but he must be pretty good if you said yes. You haven’t dated anyone before this, right?”

“I haven’t. There’s someone I’ve been hung up over, but as it’s hopeless, I’m going to move on and enjoy my youth.”

Shirou looked up again from the heater. “Who?”

A small smile appeared upon Issei’s lips that Shirou didn’t know how to interpret. “A man has to have his secrets, even from his best friend.”


End file.
